My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Timelords and Terror Trilogy
Timelords and Terror is a Fan-Fiction series written by the author known as Hephestus. The story is a Third-person adventure trilogy centered around Doctor Whooves and the Mane 6. The events of the stories include both characters from the Dr. Who universe, the My Little Pony universe, and original characters and locations.__TOC__ Setting The setting for each story is in the My Little Pony universe. Places visited range from Ponyville to the Everfree Forest to Canterlot and even an original location known as Dragon Mountain. The timeframe for the first two installments are not specifically stated, but telling from certain features in the stories, this can be narrowed down to vague points in the MLP storyline. The first installment "Timelords and Terror" would have to have taken place at sometime after Bridle Gossip seeing as Zecora has been introduced. The second installment "The Mines of Dragon Mountain" would have taken place at somepoint after the episodes Call of the Cutie and A Dog and Pony Show" as the Diamond Dogs have already been introduced and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been established. The third installment "Atmos-Fear" is much more specific as to when it took place, it is plainly stated that the Royal Wedding has taken place and the rebuilding of Canterlot has been very nearly completed. The entire Series however only has one reference to a time in the Doctor Who universe, it happens after The Shakespeare Code where the Doctor encounters the Carrionites. Timelords and Terror The first installment in this series begins with Twilight Sparkle in her basement/laboratory looking over data from a self-sustaining storm, the data appears impossible. Rainbow Dash comes to investigate the sound of a frustrated Twilight and eventually gets her to come to hang out with Pinkie Pie and herself. During a conversation between the three friends, three shooting stars appear. Soon two of the shooting stars suddenly change direction and one is seen as a ponified Doctor hanging out of a badly damaged TARDIS. Rainbow Dash saves the Doctor from his crashing ship. The Doctor and the three ponies have a small exchange before the Doctor faints. The next chapter begins with the Doctor awakening in a hospital bed and being shocked to find himself as a pony. He and the three other ponies came to realize what had happened: the Doctor had crossed dimensions and turned into a pony. After meeting Applejack and dealing with some post-regeneration-ish side-effects, the Doctor goes and repairs the TARDIS. After this, they go to see a young foal that was attacked by Carrionites, a witch-like extra-dimensional race. Mines of Dragon Mountain Atmos-Fear Reception The stories Timelords and Terror and Mines of Dragon Mountain both hold a Star-6 rating on Equestria daily which means they both hold an average rating over 4.9/5 apiece. The story Atmos-Fear is rated Star-5. Trivia The cover art of Atmos-Fear is an adaptation of a poster found in Fallout New Vegas that reads "Only you can prevent corporate espionage." Category:Fan fiction